My story amongst the fallen
by The Wicked Witch of the West
Summary: when a lovebird dies. the otherone gives up living. wanting to be with the other. When this lovebird died the other moved the farplane and earth to be together again. Yuna's lovebird died. Can she be strong and find her love once more? Chapter 1 is up!


Note I don't own Final fantasy at all... wish I did but I don't.... I AM YUNA!  
  
Fallen   
  
The Yuna story  
  
Wakka's words  
  
"TIDUS!" the scream echoed out through the night. Filling the empty sleeping Besaid island. That scream that was Yuna's. Followed by only sob. Sobs in the cold, bitter night. The sobs that shook terror into the hearts of many.  
  
It was the scream that awoke Lulu. She sighed as she gently rose Wakka's sleeping hand off her body and attempted to pull herself up. She heaved and tugged and grunted in a attempt to silently get up. Three times she tried before a hand pulled her back into the bed.   
  
"Lu 9 months in you can't be doin' this anymore ya?" The loving voice of her husband Wakka came. It startled her seeing as he looked so deep in slumber.  
  
  
  
"No Wakka im sorry to wake you once more but I have to." she said using every muscle she had left to get into an upright poison. To her surprise that same Strong hand pulled her back down once more.  
  
  
  
"You know that's not what I meant Lu." he said as he got himself up and reached for a robe.   
  
"What do you mean? I apologized for waking you isn't that enough? Im sorry this happens so often but I Have to go to her." she said once more trying to get up.  
  
"Lu it's obvious that you still have your spark and that's gona make you a great mom ya? But the thing is 9 months pregnant and you cant even stand up by yourself. Even if you wanted to go help her you cant do this anymore. So I have to ya?" his heavily accented voice came as he arose and put on his sandals leaving Lulu alone in the hut.  
  
  
  
He walked in silence to the hut next door. All the way tying his robe Quietly. After almost 2 years this is still happening. Something told him that it was going to be happening until she died as well. No matter their efforts... Yuna just couldn't seem to forget, and in a way neither could they.  
  
They couldn't blame her. She had seen Pure evil. She had seen Sin. She had murdered the beast that killed so many people without remorse. Guado, Ronso, Al bhed, Common folk.. It didn't matter. It was born to kill, and slaughtered them. But they knew that, that wasn't even a fraction of her pain.   
  
He drew back the cloth of the entrance to her home and looked at the saddest sight he had ever seen.  
  
The girl he knew as a little sister his entire life, sitting on her bed Crying her eyes out. She was hysterical. She couldn't seem to breath very well and she was Blinded by tears those poor red eyes that were once so beautiful blue and jade. Those eyes that had seen pure evil.   
  
"Damn you Tidus" he said under his breath. He was confused and wondered weather he should have let Lulu do this or not.  
  
Hearing the curtain draw she outstretched her arms for someone to hug her.   
  
"Lulu... it happened again." She sobbed. She was hyperventilating. He knew she couldn't see him.  
  
Wakka didn't know what to do. She thought he was lulu. How was he gonna tell her it was Wakka? He came close and pulled her into a tight hug, and rocked her back and forth.  
  
Yuna wasn't stupid. Just by the rough feeling of the face that brushed her cheek she knew that it wasn't Lulu. Lulu didn't have to shave. The shoulders were broader and this person Sure as hell wasn't pregnant.   
  
"Hey Wakka." she said through her Sobs.   
  
"Lulu couldn't come so ya got me ya? I know small consolation but im here."  
  
She wasn't startled by his voice and didn't think much of it. How many times had this happened? Must be every other night these days. Which is an improvement seeing as it was every night for almost a year.   
  
After they returned Besaid was known as the Sleepless city for 2 months. This was only because they lay awake at night in worry. Their summoner had disappeared. Sure, sure she came back, but she was no where to be seen. She was the lost summon.  
  
She locked herself away for 2 whole months to cry. Everyday Wakka and lulu would bring her food and water but she wouldn't come out. The island children made up stories. Those who were awake long enough at night until the village was in a hush, and the stars appeared, and the moon shown across the little community would hear it. The cries. They thought the island had a inhabitant creature or unsent. Anyone who saw her would agree. Her name was the fallen angel.   
  
But, Yuna could stand it no more.   
  
"Where's lulu?" she asked curiously." Every time this had happened Lulu always came to her side.  
  
She would sing her the lullaby and escort her to say goodnight to him. She was eternally grateful and would never forget her sacrifice.  
  
"Well She IS 9 months Pregnant. She cant even stand anymore without hurting herself. She wont admit it but as strong as she is, she knows that defeating sin was nothing compared to maternity... Hell hath no furry."  
  
Yuna understood. She couldn't blame her. Each day she checked her calender for each night Lulu had come rushing to her side. She didn't want to count them because she knew she would see how much she owed her. But she was wondering how long it would take her to break.  
  
"Thank you wakka. Thank you so much.". she said as she buried her face into his shoulder to cry.  
  
"I know yuna it's ok. But if it helps.... I miss him too."  
  
-----------------------*  
  
"Hey move! That's my spot!"   
  
"Get away! It's almost time!"  
  
"Im cold! Your lying you didn't see her at all!"  
  
"Shut up dimwit yes he did!"  
  
"Quiet or il have lady yuna teach me how to summon something on you one day!"   
  
"You idiot Lady Yuna CAN'T teach you to summon for multiple reasons."  
  
"Oh yea guaru?! Then tell me one!"   
  
"I can give you 3 right off the top of my head!"   
  
"Do it then!"   
  
"Will you 2 stop arguing?!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Ok idiot my reasons. 1.) You are not a apprentice summoner, 2.) You have NEVER prayed to the fayth OR spent 7 years training, and 3.) HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU AEONS DON'T EXIST ANYMORE!"   
  
"You're lying!"   
  
"Ask Lady Yuna then!"  
  
"HOW CAN I ASK LADY YUNA?! We NEVER see her anymore! Im not even sure of how she looks now!"  
  
"You two are unbelievable... Can't you see she's LOST something? That's why you never see her anymore cause she bottled herself up away somewhere. I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF SHE'S STILL ON THE ISLAND!"   
  
"I haven't seen her for a while either."  
  
"Ha! I saw her yesterday!"  
  
"No you didn't!"  
  
"Shut up Kyara! You don't know anything! You're just a stupid little girl!"   
  
"I WAS going to be a summoner Guaru but lady Yuna killed sin and now there are no more aeons so HA!"   
  
"I wish you DID become a summoner and fought sin!"  
  
"YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE FREAK! Yevon forsaken brat! You KNOW that the final aeon would murder me!"  
  
"Like it would have Lady Yuna?"  
  
"YHEA!"  
  
"Guaru im hungry and cold and WHEN IS SHE COMING?!"  
  
"Cheepa any minute! You hear the cries right?! She should be out in a few seconds!"   
  
"SHHH! You 2 have to hush or she WON'T come!" Kyara said as she sat quietly in the bush.  
  
The young girl stared out at the streets. It was bound to happen any second now.  
  
"Look! What's that!?" she said in a frantic whisper.  
  
"It's her! It's her! It's the fallen angel!"   
  
Their eyes opened in awe at the figure that walked onto the street.  
  
"No you idiot! That's just Sir Wakka!"  
  
"Oh....."  
  
"Guaru HE'S probably what you saw."  
  
"Why would Sir wakka be out every few nights THIS late?"  
  
"Guaru tell us EXACTLY what you saw."  
  
"Ok, ok, first there's a dark dreary figure that walks out into the center right? And then the fallen angel comes. She's usually crying and she inhales and lets out a long whistle. The dark figure leaves and then the fallen angel stays there for a while. Like she's listening... SO YOU IDIOTS HAVE TO BE QUIET!"  
  
"I'm not sure I believe it. Il believe it when I see it!"   
  
"Well believe it... cause there she is!" 


End file.
